


Beyond Time and Space: Grief, Consolation, and Finding Love.

by Professor_Black_Pearl_1600



Category: Divergence Eve (Anime)
Genre: Androids, Character Death, F/F, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Science Fiction, Tragedy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Black_Pearl_1600/pseuds/Professor_Black_Pearl_1600
Summary: Misaki is still grief-stricken the night after Luxandra's horrible death at the hands of the Ghoul. A concerned Kotoko tries to console her leading them to discover things about themselves and each other that neither could have imagined.
Relationships: Misaki Kureha/Kotoko-01
Kudos: 1





	Beyond Time and Space: Grief, Consolation, and Finding Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a day or so right after episode 10 of Divergence Eve.

Watcher's Nest 

It was late. Far later than she would usually have been awake. But this was something she had to take care of. Tapping the last commands into the computer terminal, Lieutenant Commander Lyar Von Ertiana sat back in the chair, glancing over at the corner of the room.  
Kotoko was sitting motionless in the room's other chair, surrounded by numerous monitors, the screens blinking and flashing away as they work, connected to her by a series of wires that run to various ports all over her body. Her eyes closed, creating the illusion of a peaceful sleep. Before, during these upgrade sessions, her eyes would be open, just staring blanking at Lyar. Or whatever was in her field of vision.  
Of course, to be staring, she would have to be able to see anything. But her eyes, along with the rest of her, were shut down. But her eyes were still open.  
Lyar always found it a bit disturbing. In fact, most people that saw her in that state were a little discomforted by it. The fact that her mouth froze in whatever position it was her power was shut down.  
So, the next time Kotoko was due for an upgrade, Lyar had the techs write a program that would close her eyes when she shut down, as well as allow her mouth to relax much like a human's.  
She turned back to her terminal, as it pinged to signal that it had finished it's assigned task.

The screen was now displaying a list of Kotoko's critical components, servos on her limbs, circuits in her 'heart' and 'brain', things like that.  
The list was split into two columns, one showing components that need to be replaced now and the other of ones that the computer projects will last until the next session.  
Of course, the list was not always accurate. Lyar knew that. The system never took into account the stress that was placed on the actuators in Kotoko's arms caused by her piloting duties. Since it was difficult to get more durable ones from earth given the distance traveled and the expense, and any efforts to modify them have been impossible, they end needing to be replaced twice as often as predicted.  
And it looked like that would need to be dressed this time, as well.

So, Lyar went to work. The job was not particularly complex, but it had to be done carefully. Since some parts of her inner workings had to be disassembled and then reassembled. Lyar's technical skills from working on her Rampart Armour were enough for her to accomplish it, though.  
Snapping the last panel shut, she returned to the terminal to run a quick diagnostic. Once that came back okay, she turned her attention to the software downloads. Since they were finished and installed, all that was left was to reboot Kotoko. Before she started, a voice pipped out of the bases intercom.  
"Lt. Commander Ertiana, please report to the hanger. Lt Commander Ertiana, please report to the hanger."  
Quickly entering the commands that would start her reset and power up sequence, Lyar quickly headed out of the room, knowing full well what she was going to see.  
Knowing it and dreading it.

The Rampart Armour Bay was cold. It was always cold, being so close to the outer rim of Watchers Nest. But today it felt far colder. Like that feeling of someone walking over someone else's grave.  
Well Lyar sure felt like she was standing in someone else's grave, and with good reason.  
She couldn't tear her eyes away from the object that was sitting in the center of the hanger.  
As mangled and smashed as it was, Lyar could still recognize it as a Rampart Armour. Or what was left of one.  
The cockpit was smashed completely open, the interior still stained with blood.  
Ensign Frail's blood.  
Luxandra's blood.

The techs hadn't got around to cleaning it up yet, so there it stayed, like a memorial. Not of her life. That would come later. But of her death, her terrible bloody death. To the way she must have suffered.  
Lyar spotted something lying on the hanger deck, just in front of the ruined Rampart Armour. It looks like a piece of paper. It must have fallen out of the cockpit.  
She picks it up, gingerly. It is a picture, of the four ensigns. Only three of them can be seen. Luxandra's face is obscured, covered in her blood.  
Lyar slapped her cheeks hard with both hands, snapping herself out of her thoughts.  
"I have some leave coming up", She thought to herself. "I really should take it, Get away from all of this for a bit". Not that there were many places she could could go.  
Still, she did know one place. It was a bit of a dive, but the liquor they serve was as good as any for drowning your sorrows.  
Behind her she heard footsteps approaching. She knew who it was without even having to look around. Those light footfalls could only belong to one person.  
"Excuse me, Lieutenant Commander. Could I have a moment?"  
"Of course Kotoko. Is something wrong? Did the maintenance go wrong somewhere?"  
Usually, the girl preferred to stay in their quarters for a while after an upgrade, checking out the repairs and improvements herself.  
"No, nothing is wrong. But I was wondering, if I could have a few days leave?"  
Lyar didn't see any thing wrong with that. If she was to have time off, then Kotoko might as well too.  
But she never asked for leave before, so Lyar was curious as to why.  
Kotoko paused for a few seconds before responding, "I'm concerned about Ensign Kureha. She has not left her room since Ensign Frail was killed. So I was wondering if I could keep her company for a bit."  
Lyar thought over it for a few seconds then answered.  
"Take a week. I'm going to be gone on leave myself for that long anyway."  
\---  
Ensign Misaki Kureha was lying on her bed, curled up into as small a shape as she could manage, her arms looped around her legs, pulling them against her ample chest.  
The blankets were crumpled and ruffled, from her bouts of tossing and turning as she tried to sleep, now tangled up around her bare feet.  
Most of her body was bare actually, clad only in her panties she couldn't be bothered to remove. The rest of her uniform and underwear was scattered around her quarters, where she had thrown them.  
She had planned to put on her sleepwear, but as soon as she made it to the bed, the tears had overwhelmed again and she collapsed into the position she was in now.  
Her head was resting on her arms, her face hidden from anyone that may have been watching.  
Her normally sleek blue hair was all over the place, messed up from having been laying on it for too long.  
She looked around, revealing a face streaked by tears, as she heard the door to her quarters slide open then closed again.  
Kotoko was standing in the door way, her cute delicate face surrounded by bubblegum pink hair was full of concern.  
She didn't break eye contact with her as she removed her shoes, bending down to slide them off her feet, before placing them neatly next to the door. Her hat, arm bands and stockings joining them in a somewhat less neat pile.  
She padded over to the edge of the bed, her bare feet sinking a little into the carpet, she turned around and sat down on it, her legs dangling over the edge, the bottom of her dress riding up a little so that anyone in front of her would get a glimpse of her panties, one little hand reached out to wipe away the tears that were still trickling from Misaki's eyes.  
Misaki sat up, staring in confusion at the android next to her.  
"What are you doing here, Kotoko?"

"You shouldn't be alone right now. Not after what you went through.",She replied.  
Misaki sat up, her hands forcefully grabbed Kotoko's shoulders, the material of the yellow and black dress she always preferred to wear bunched up under her fingers.  
"After what I went through? How can you know what I went through. Why do you even care?"  
Kotoko's voice remained level, but her face bared traces of the sorrow Misaki's words stirred inside her.  
"I do care. You and I are very similar, and how can anyone know what you went through. Have you talked to anyone about it? The medics? The lieutenant commander? The other Ensigns? Anybody?  
No, you just stay in here, bottling up what you feel. Trying to forget what you saw. But you can't, can you. You keep seeing it, don't you."  
Hearing Kotoko's words, Misaki clutched her head, her eyes screwed up.  
As much as she didn't want to admit it, the young android was correct.

She couldn't stop the images running through her head. The Ghoul advancing on Luxandra, ripping her Rampart Armour apart. The creatures mouth dripping in her blood.  
The same Ghoul advancing on her, it's specular form passing straight through the cockpit. Reaching out for her. Misaki's hand reaching out for it, grasping it's fist. Squeezing it hard. The Ghoul struggling to break her grip. It's futile struggles and screams as she fought with it, holding onto it as it's body starts to petrify, the stone spreading up its arm.  
On top of all of that, as the images continued to loop, the same sound repeated over and over again. Not the sound of the Ghoul advancing, or it's final sounds as it dies. But the sounds of Luxandra's screams. Filling her head, getting louder and louder.

Her tears were falling again as Misaki screamed at the top of her voice.  
"Make it stop! I can't stop it. I can't stop it. I don't want to see this anymore. Please make it stop!"  
Misaki's pleas reached out to Kotoko and gripping her heart, squeezing it painfully. Stepping closer to the bed, Kotoko grasped her dress, smoothly pulling it over her head, before dumping it in a heap on the floor.

Despite her anguish, Misaki's cheeks suddenly tinged red as she felt the small body press against her own.  
Looking down, she saw that Kotoko had grabbed her in a fierce hug. She also saw that Kotoko was nearly as naked as she was, wearing only her blue and white striped panties and matching bra, which hugged her newly developed breasts. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach. Kotoko's legs nestled in between Misaki's.  
She felt so soft and warm that Misaki instinctively pulled the girl harder against her. It was human nature to seek comfort from another in times of distress and Misaki was really distressed right now.  
"You're not alone right now, I'm here." Kotoko said gently.

Again, Kotoko cleared away Misaki's tears. Her hand moving away from her eyes to caress her cheek softly.  
Then, unexpectedly, she kissed Misaki gently on the lips. Not hard and demanding, but soft and comforting.  
Some part of Misaki's brain wanted to push Kotoko away. For her to just leave her alone and to give herself over to the grief.  
The rest of her, so sad and lonely, wanted to forget the pain she was feeling. She wanted to be comforted. And this loving kiss did that. She parted her lips instinctively as Kotoko slid her tongue over Misaki's lips, allowing it to slip inside, exploring the sensitive areas she finds there.

She found herself responding, her tongue matching it's movements to Kotoko's, sliding around it and along it as she tried to gain purchase on her mouth, to access the same sensitive areas that she did.  
As Kotoko's tongue retreated, Misaki's extended, following it, tracing over the androids lips, her teeth, her cheeks and the roof of her mouth, before returning to her tongue.  
Misaki had both kissed people, and been kissed by them, before. But it had never felt like this.  
It had always had something negative about it. Either a strong taste, like coffee or cigarettes, that stuck in her throat. Or the kisser would be forceful, just mashing their lips against her, driving their tongue through her lips, almost down her throat, gagging her.

But Kotoko was different, her tongue was so smooth, lacking the unpleasant bumps of taste buds. Her touch was so gentle, not fighting against her, but exploring with her, allowing her to touch her as well.  
Her taste was something else as well. A sweet, pleasant taste. Something like strawberry milk. She couldn't really describe it, but she wanted to taste more of it.  
She broke the kiss as Kotoko's hands moved down her body, her little fingers tracing over her breasts. Her head tipping back involuntarily, moaning softly as her nipples became stiff under the caress.  
Misaki's hands unlatched from embracing Kotoko and rested softly on her back, toying with the clasp of her bra for a few seconds, before deftly unclasping it, letting it fall away.  
Now with free access to all of Kotoko's back, Misaki placed one hand palm down on it, slowly stroking up and down, occasionally arching her hand, using her fingers instead. Kotoko squirmed slightly as Misaki's fingers stimulated the nerves under her skin, part sensual caress, part torturous tickle, but she didn't stop what her hands were doing.  
Misaki rolled over from her side, onto her back, so that Kotoko was lying on her stomach.

The slight difference in height meant that although Kotoko was lying with her head leveled at the young ensign's chest, her legs barely reaching down to her ankles.  
Lying flat, a position that would allow her access to all of Misaki's body, Kotoko continued her slow caresses, moving on from her chest down to her stomach and ribs.  
Misaki's lucious breasts had not been forgotten though, as Kotoko continued to pleasure them using her tongue to stimulate her willing lover.  
Like her skin, Kotoko's tongue was soft and smooth, flowing over Misaki's curves like silk, drawing little gasps as more of her sensitive flesh was explored and deep slow moans as the strokes passed over her nipples.

But that contact was too fleeting for Misaki, who tried to pull Kotoko's head back to them.  
But the small android was far too strong, continuing her torturous stimulation as if Misaki's hand wasn't even there.  
Realizing that her actions were futile, Misaki placed both hands on the android's hair.  
She wanted Kotoko to feel some of the pleasure that she herself was receiving, but with Kotoko's young appearance she didn't feel comfortable with touching her sexually.  
So she pushed her hands under the girls hair, feeling the soft strands surrounding her fingers, as she continued massaging Kotoko's scalp.  
Kotoko smiled happily, loving the feeling of Misaki's fingers against her, glad that she was feeling better enough to engage with her, before latching her mouth around the nipple that she had been teasing.  
Not that she was teasing any more.

She had moved beyond that now. Sucking on the treat like a child a fraction of her age, trying to draw milk from their mother.  
Of course, Misaki was not her mother and it was not milk but rather Misaki's orgasm she was trying to draw out.  
Draw out in more than one way, but Kotoko didn't want her cumming too soon.

This wasn't about just quickly getting her off, she wanted Misaki to lose herself in the pleasure she was feeling. To completely forget her grief.  
Misaki's mind may be conflicted about Kotoko touching her, but her body showed no such restraint.  
It didn't know or care about the issues of sex with a minor, or the blurred line of the distinction between human and android. There was no blurred line about the feeling Kotoko's warm wet mouth was having on her however. It didn't consider the issues of whether Kotoko was a child or because of her advanced intellect, if she was old and wise enough to know what she was doing and make her own decisions.  
It didn't think about the fact that she was not having sex with Kotoko, but that Kotoko was having sex with her. Misaki could be returning the favor if she slipped her hand under the waistband of her panties and delved them deep into Kotoko's tender core.

Feeling her body moving to the rhythm she dictated.  
But she was only touching her head, much as a older sister would a younger.  
Her body only cared about the warmth that filled her body, particular in her panties.  
And the wetness that was growing there, along with her desire to have it touched.  
A desire that Kotoko had now picked up on and was eager to exploit, shifting her legs that were still resting on the mattress between Misaki's, so that the top of her calf was brought into the most delicate contact with Misaki's honeypot.

Kotoko could smell Misaki's honey. A sweet, musky smell. She couldn't wait to taste it as well. But that would have to wait.  
As Kotoko continued to suckle Misaki, expertly stroking other intimate areas of her body, she made little involuntary movements, either sliding her chest over Misaki's stomach or flexing her leg against her crotch.  
Or at least she wanted Misaki to think they were involuntary. In truth, they were planned, calculated, sensors in Kotoko's skin were tracking Misaki's arousal. Following it's peaks and dips, enhancing the dips and advancing the high points.

A harder press against her groin when it throbbed, a lingering kiss against her nipples or lick around her breast as the nerve endings were at their most receptive.  
All designed to heighten her pleasure as high as it will go.  
Which was very close to that now. Misaki's eyes were half closed, her hands just resting on her pleasurer's head. Or was she her torturer? She couldn't tell. The feelings sparking through her body were so intense. Part bliss. Part torture. She wanted it to continue, and at the same time, to have it end. To feel the sexual wave she was riding in front of to crest and wash over her. To be swept away by it, to leave her gasping on the shores of the island of ecstasy.

"Please, Kotoko. Please, touch me. Please.", Misaki pleaded.  
"You can do it, Misaki. Touch yourself. Make yourself cum.", Kotoko replied.  
As Kotoko moved her leg away from Misaki's soaked panties, Misaki slid her right hand under them, lightly stroking the moist lips.  
Then Kotoko quickly moved her leg back, trapping Misaki's hand, pushing three fingers into her love tunnel.  
The palm of her hand resting on her clitoris.

Pressing her flat chest against Misaki's, squeezing her breasts together, her nipples rubbing over the smooth skin of Kotoko's front.  
At the same time, she slid her leg up and down, driving Misaki's digits deep into her.  
Misaki moaned deeply, as a small orgasm rolled over her, adding to the juices already flowing from her.  
The feeling is so strange. Like she was masturbating. Yet it felt like her hand wasn't really her own, like someone else was doing it.  
She could feel another orgasm approaching, and this is going to be a big one, she knew.  
The intensity scared her suddenly.

But Kotoko hugged her again, arms linked comfortingly around her body.  
Misaki responded to the hug as best as she could one handed, her other hand ending up on the younger girl's butt. Almost unconsciously she started to stroke it.  
Kotoko sighed contentedly, as Misaki's hand caressed her, following her rhythm.  
She leaned in, her breath tickling the older woman's neck and ear.  
"Cum for me, Misaki. It's okay. I'm here. I have you. Cum for me."  
The soft gentle instruction was all Misaki needed, bucking her hips forward, pushing her fingers in deep.  
A deep warm feeling flooded her body and rushed all along her limbs.  
Her head flopped back on the sheets, eyes screwed tight shut, a deep satisfied moan flowing from her throat.  
She could feel her juices flowing out of her, gushing around her fingers, soaking her panties.  
As the pleasure faded, leaving the afterglow floating around her, Misaki opened her eyes, expecting to see Kotoko's face still in front of her.  
It wasn't. Her weight had been removed from her chest, as well.  
She looked down, to see Kotoko lying down between her legs, her hands resting near the top of her panties.  
Slowly, she grabbed them and started to pull them down, leaving them bunched around Misaki's knees.  
Slowly, gently, Kotoko pressed her face against Misaki's crotch, inhaling deeply, drawing the smell of her juices into her. The smell was even more powerful this close and so was her desire to taste it.  
A desire she was more than willing to indulge.

Gingerly, she lapped at Misaki's core, taking the creamy liquid into her mouth. Her caresses were having an effect on Misaki, as her tongue caressed the most intimate part of her body.  
She could feel her arousal building again, something that had never happened before. Every other time she had sex, she had only ever cummed once. The possibility that she could do it twice? She had never considered it. But that was what was happening. The pressure building up in her core again, as Kotoko continued to lick her clean, pausing briefly to suckle or kiss her clit.  
It didn't take long for the pressure to burst, once again flooding Misaki with pleasure and flooding Kotoko's mouth with girl cum which she swallowed with gusto.  
Misaki collapsed back on the bed, completely overwhelmed with pleasure.  
Moving out from between her legs, Kotoko once again laid along her body, this time on her back, her small head resting on Misaki's breasts.  
She could hear her breathing, slow and deep at first, then it became more ragged.  
She heard Kotoko give a little moan.  
Curiously, she opened her eyes.

Kotoko's eyes were half closed, one of her hands was slowly rubbing up and down over the front of her panties, a small wet stain developing on the front.  
As Misaki continued to watch, the hand slipped under the soft material and, she guessed, the small digits sliding in and out.  
Kotoko's face became flushed, as she inched herself closer to orgasm.  
Then she stopped, noticing Misaki's attention.  
Misaki sat up, suddenly, wrapping one arm around the girl's waist, pulling her against her body, the other slowly advancing towards the waist band of her panties.  
Kotoko's breath caught in her throat as Misaki's hand joined hers, nestling alongside it for a second, before pushing it to one side, gently parting the folds of her lips.  
Then she stopped, retracting her hand.

Kotoko looked up at her in confusion, to see a wicked grin plastered on her face.  
"I've got an idea. Hang on a second."  
With that Misaki rolled off the bed, letting her panties fall to the floor, She quickly pulled boxes out from under it and rummaging through them.  
Small muttered words can be heard, floating back up to Kotoko.

"Where..Knew I put. Where the hell. Ahh."  
She returned with something clasped in her hand.  
Kotoko grinned as well as soon as she saw it.  
Misaki slipped on the black leather thong, adjusting it a little, the hard length of black rubber topped with a plastic tip jutting out from her crotch like the organ it is supposed to simulate.  
The other end fit easily into Misaki's body. She could already feel her body getting hot just from the small movements it made as she walked forward.  
Not even trying to hide her eagerness, Kotoko watched, her arousal building, as Misaki climbed back onto the bed.

Misaki crawled towards her, leaning in between her legs, gently placing her hands on Kotoko's waist, slowly inching her panties down, leaving her completely naked, exposed for whatever Misaki had planned.  
Misaki scooped her into her arms, pressing her to her chest, lowering her down so that the tip of the toy was just resting between her legs, providing the lightest of touches.  
Misaki leaned in close, her mouth the barest inch from Kotoko's lips, her voice a sultry, seductive whisper.  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
There was no doubt in Kotoko's mind as she felt her desire building, taking control of her mouth.  
"Yes. Yes, I want it."

Misaki's voice affected a tone of surprise,  
"What's that? You don't? Oh, well."  
She lifted Kotoko up a little causing the android to squirm, "No. I DO want it."  
Misaki continued to tease her, "You really don't want it?"  
Kotoko's next words were almost a cry, full of unsatisfied desire.  
"No. I want it. I want you inside me. I want you to make me cum with it."  
"Okay then."

Slowly, Misaki lowered Kotoko down again so that the bulbous plastic tip slid up to, and then into, Kotoko's willing body.  
She gasped, her cheeks flushing as she was penetrated. Not viciously or hard. But slowly, lovingly.  
Misaki allowing her to feel every inch of it creeping into her as her body accommodated it.  
Feeling every bump and ridge passing over her sensitive skin.  
As the toy entered the last delicious inches, Misaki shifted forward so that Kotoko was lying beneath her, she grabbed her wrists and held them above Kotoko's head firmly pinning her down. Misaki then pushed her hips forward, driving the toy in deeply. Then pulled them back again, drawing it back out, just as slowly. Kotoko moaned softly, as she felt the bumps stroke her again, but differently, not touching the same areas.  
Each successive plunge and stroke felt different from the last, new areas being stimulated, the sensations quickly driving Kotoko to a massive climax.  
It was building, coming closer.  
Misaki pushed the toy back in again, and Kotoko was sure that one more thrust would send her over the edge.  
But that thrust didn't come. Misaki pushed the toy in deep again but this time she kept it in, her hips applied pressure that keeps it pressed deep into Kotoko.  
Kotoko could feel her body throbbing as she tried to move or do something. Just let the toy slide a little and she would cum. But Misaki didn't move, holding the toy in firmly. Kotoko moaned again, her orgasm so close, and yet so far away.  
She managed to find her voice and pleaded, "Misaki,ahh, Misaki,pleas..ohhh. Please, let me cum. I'm so close. MMMM. So close. Please."  
One of Misaki's hands moved to Kotoko's chest, lightly caressing each nipple in turn.  
"Why? Your moans sound so cute. And you sound like you are enjoying it. So, why should I? Maybe I should keep you like this for a while."  
That thought sent an erotic shiver through Kotoko. The thought of being held like this for as long as Misaki liked, was at the same time bliss and pure torture.  
The feeling of her impending orgasm was wonderful, a constant current of pleasure running through her. But the thought of it hitting her, blasting her with its full force, streaming into her brain was maybe even better.

She decided to try and take back the initiative, not using actions but words.  
"Please Misaki. I want to cum. I want you to make me cum. I want to cum for you."  
That was enough for Misaki.  
She kissed her full on the lips, slowly pulling the toy out again, slipping it back in.  
Kotoko responded to the kiss, but only in a detached way.  
All of her senses were focused on the space between her legs. Misaki's thrusts were just as slow, but there was a finality about them this time.  
She wouldn't stop this time.  
Misaki had to really fight the urge to pump away until she came. She wanted them to cum together. Which should be any second now. She knew that she was close.  
Kotoko clearly wanted this too, now moving against Misaki, as she moved in time with her.  
As Misaki thrusted in, Kotoko moved her hips forward.  
As she pulled out, Kotoko pulled back.  
They move in sequence, heightening both their, and their partner's pleasure.  
Kotoko gasped, her breath coming raggedly.  
"Misaki, I'm..Ahh, I'm so close."  
"Me too. I'm so clo.."

She didn't finish that sentence, as her mind went blank, filled with nothing but the pleasure that ripped from her loins.  
Misaki's last, powerful instinctive thrust was all Kotoko needed, throwing her head back and moaning as her lover filled her.  
But Misaki hadn't stopped moving, the dildo still pumped away, as Misaki continued to push her crotch against Kotoko's, caught up in another orgasm.  
Kotoko could feel another orgasm building in her, before the last has faded. This one hit as hard as the last, Kotoko shuddered as the warm pleasure filled her nerves, or rather filling her entire being.  
Her tunnel contracting, drawing the length into her.  
Her body thrusted down onto the dildo again and again, riding out the orgasm, trying to pull every bit of pleasure from it. This had the effect of driving the other end of the toy harder into Misaki, making her moan deeply as she cummed again.  
Once Kotoko came down from the orgasmic high, she glanced over at Misaki, only to find that she had rolled off her, the toy still erect, pointing towards the ceiling, her juices running down it's length.  
Misaki felt so comfortable, so totally exhausted that she could feel sleep creeping up on her. This time she didn't fight it.  
The last thing she remembered before slipping into a deep black well was Kotoko hugging her again, wrapping her in another protective embrace.  
This time she was sure that the dreams wouldn't bother her.

\---  
Misaki's eyes cracked open slowly, blinking as she adjusted to the small light that filled the room.  
She might be awake, but Kotoko was still out like a light, her eyes peacefully closed, her hair splayed out around her head.  
Gently, Misaki lifted her head off her chest, climbing out from under the young girl.  
Kotoko stirred and for a second Misaki was worried that she had woken her but she stayed asleep.  
A quick glance at the clock on the wall told her that she had only been asleep for about an hour.  
Sliding the dildo out of her body and pulling it off her waist, she placed it on the bed beside Kotoko's head before selecting a fresh pair of panties, a pale mint-green, just like the last ones.

She hesitated for a second then grabbed Kotoko's from the floor.  
It proved a bit tricky, sliding them onto and up her legs without waking her, but she finally got them in place, the material fit snugly around her butt and crotch.  
Misaki couldn't help smiling. Somehow, Kotoko looked cuter with her underwear on. She couldn't explain why, but she just did.  
Leaving the girl to sleep, Misaki walked into the bathroom, splashing some water of her face, before sticking her head under the tap and drinking a series of large gulps.  
Then she returned and sat on the bed, just staring at Kotoko but not really seeing her.  
Everything felt so different. The darkness that filled her mind was gone, leaving in it's place a peaceful emptiness.

She could still remember it, as vividly as if it was happening now. Kotoko's tongue touching her, stroking her, drawing out pleasure she never imagined she could have felt. The sex had been great, but beneath it Misaki had sensed the younger girl's love, her actions driven by a desire to help her. To take her away from the pain she was feeling.  
An involuntary shiver ran through her body as she remembered Kotoko's tongue between her legs.  
Her panties dampened as she recalled it.

Misaki laid back down on the bed, sliding next to Kotoko, her hands pressing against her chest, caressing her soft skin and the hardening bumps of her nipples.  
Kotoko stirred at the caress, shifting slightly, she pressed her body against Misaki's.  
A few seconds later, her eyes cracked open, smiling as she saw Misaki staring at her.  
Misaki returned the smile then moved to lie beside Kotoko, her head sinking back into the pillow, propping them up against the bedhead.  
Kotoko, behaving more like the child she appeared to be, climbed into Misaki's lap.  
Misaki linked her arm around Kotoko's waist, continuing to caress her chest.  
"I think I should say thank you."  
Kotoko smiled, thinking back to how it felt as Misaki passionately pleasured her.  
"I think you already did."  
Misaki's tone turned serious, "I mean it. I really should thank you. You did all this for me, to try and console me. You've given me a sense of peace that I never thought I would ever feel again, not since Luxandra died."

It surprised her that she could say that, mention the death of her fellow pilot and friend, so casually. She still felt the pain of it, but it didn't control as much of her mind as it used to.  
"I should be thanking you. You accepted me tonight, in a way that few have. Most people I meet, or who meet me, see me as nothing more than an android. Even my creators saw me as nothing more than a doll, something to sell and make them money. But you, like the Lt Commander, treated me as something more. Like a human.  
But we aren't human, and they will never see us as anything close to human."  
Kotoko paused for a second, then continued, slowly, as if broaching a difficult question.  
"Do you believe that you have a soul?"  
Misaki was slightly taken aback, "Of course I do."  
"Yes, you know that. As much as I do. I have emotions and feelings and a desire to stay alive. But my creators would say that is just my programming. And that is what people would say about you, if they knew that you are part Ghoul. They just see the Ghoul as soulless monsters."  
Kotoko turned, pressing her body into Misaki's, softly kissing her neck, making Misaki moan again, her passion rising.  
"But if you didn't have a soul, could you feel this? Could you enjoy my touch? If I didn't, could I feel what I feel for you?"  
Misaki appeared to be really thinking about this.

"Of course you couldn't. That's what it means to be alive."  
Misaki's hand rested against Kotoko's pussy, lightly touching the soft folds, not really trying to make Kotoko cum, just to make her feel good.  
Kotoko rested her head against Misaki's shoulder, content to relax and let Misaki touch her, to caress her.  
Kotoko's voice sounded sleepy, "I wish we could stay like this forever. Just be together in each others arms, from now to the end of time."  
Misaki couldn't help but agree with her. She wanted nothing more than to live that dream and that made her realize something.  
"I wish we could, too. I love you, Kotoko."  
"I love you too, Misaki. I really do."

Misaki kissed Kotoko again, letting her body collapse backwards, falling into the soft mattress.  
Their bodies pressed together, they soon fell asleep. Kotoko slowly slipping into sleep as she felt Misaki drop off, her brain going quiet.  
But Misaki's wasn't. Even as she slept, a hitherto unused part of her brain was becoming active, tapping into abilities she never knew she had. Images flash through her mind, of a world without the Ghoul, away from Watchers Nest, a place where they could be happy with only each other and what they now had together. 

For love is beyond time space.


End file.
